61
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Simon se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Baz en el peor momento. O quizá, en el momento indicado.


Simon tiene miedo por primera vez en un largo tiempo, y todo se debe a que está corriendo en medio de un bosque en llamas.

El terror que se apodera de él, no viene del fuego, ni de las grandes posibilidades que tiene de morir allí. Es un sentimiento extraño, el cual juega con los pensamientos de Simon. Los deja salir, y el chico ya no puede hacerlos a un lado e ignorarlos, como hace siempre. Ahora ya no puede dejarlos pasar.

Sin embargo, los aparta lo suficiente para enfocarse en encontrar a Baz, quien está en alguna parte del bosque. Lo único que permanece en su mente es el profundo miedo que tiene de perder a Baz, porque el chico es un vampiro, y es inflamable.

¿Y si ya está muerto?

Simon sacude la cabeza y llama su nombre de nuevo.

—¡Baz!

Y cuando por fin logra encontrarlo, el chico está sentado con la espada apoyada en un árbol, su cabeza entre las manos. Sus hombros se mueven sin control, y Simon percibe que está llorando.

Baz intenta botarlo de allí. Le dice que se vaya, que este fuego no es para él. Pero Simon no puede soportar la idea de abandonarlo.

Simon cree que no sabe lo que está haciendo, pero en realidad lo tiene muy claro. Entiende perfectamente por qué se arrodilla frente a Baz y agarra sus hombros con fuerza, para luego sujetar su cara con ambas manos. Entiende muy bien por qué le suplica a Baz que huya con él, que se salve también. Y sabe exactamente por qué le rompe el corazón ver a Baz tan desesperado, con lágrimas en su rostro y sin color alguno en sus mejillas.

Está completamente enamorado de él.

Lo ha sabido por mucho tiempo, pero simplemente había decidido no pensar en ello. Ahora está obligado a hacerlo.

Jamás lo había admitido, ni siquiera a sí mismo, porque pensaba que no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo puede enamorarse de un vampiro? ¿Cómo puede alguien enamorarse de su enemigo?

Fácil. La respuesta es que nadie puede controlar su corazón, y el de Simon había decidido amar a Baz. Sin importar quien sea él.

Y ahora que Simon lo piensa, no está tan mal. Ha disfrutado de la compañía de Baz durante estos días, y no está dispuesto a perderlo.

Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Así que hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Junta su mirada con la de Baz, y moviéndose rápido hacia adelante, lo besa.

Simon cierra los ojos, inseguro de cuál será la reacción de Baz. Pero el chico no lo aparta, y eso lo alivia.

Simon sólo quiere que Baz entre en razón. Quiere salvarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a casa, a un lugar seguro. No quiere que nadie ni nada le haga daño al chico de ojos grises. Porque Simon se ha dado cuenta de que Baz es sólo un chico, no es un monstruo. Todos estos años ha estado equivocado, tratando de convencer a toda la escuela de que su compañero de cuarto es malvado.

Esa es la mentira más grande que pueda imaginar. Baz no es malo, y ahora quiere demostrárselo. Así que empuja su cabeza hacia adelante, y él devuelve un poco la fuerza. Pero en medio del beso, Simon se da cuenta de que Baz en realidad no está dando pelea, y eso casi lo hace sonreír.

No es un pensamiento nuevo, pero Simon descubre que le gusta tener a Baz así, entre sus manos, bajo su poder. No hablando con vampiros y haciendo planes. Le gusta sostenerlo mientras lo besa y llevar el control. Le gusta sentir cómo Baz se deja llevar por sus labios. Y también le gustaría hacer eso de ahora en adelante.

Y de algún modo funciona, ya que Baz lo empuja y lo suelta de su agarre. Sólo lo logra porque Simon está perdido en sus pensamientos. De otra forma, jamás hubiera dejado escapar al chico de ojos grises.

Es ahí que Baz intenta apagar el fuego, y Simon pone sus manos en su pecho para pasarle su magia y darle fuerzas.

Simon no sabe que pensar. Aparentemente, Baz sólo necesitaba un peso para entrar en razón. ¿Podría ser cierto que Baz también sentía algo por él? ¿Baz, el chico que estaba destinado a matarlo algún día?

Pero ahora que Simon lo veía apoyado en aquel árbol, exhausto y con los ojos confundidos, decidió que eso ya no importaba. Lo que importaba era que el chico seguía vivo, y no había muerto en las llamas que él mismo había prendido.

Simon lo había detenido de cometer una locura, y no podía estar más feliz de saber que en vez de matar a Baz, como el destino pedía, lo había salvado.

Y seguiría haciéndolo por el resto de su vida.


End file.
